landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/Not Like Us
This song is basically the reverse of You're One of Us Now. In the former song, the gang accepted Chomper. In this song, they, including, finally Littlefoot, reject Chomper. (Don't worry, it's not permanent.) [[Cera|'Cera': ]] We once trusted him, especially you. We all knew what he might someday do. Your head might be full of fuzz. But we always reminded you what he was. 'Littlefoot: '''Chomper has always been really sweet. 'Cera: 'Get a grip on yourself Littlefoot! He only eats meat! Oh there is no need to whine! For we saw he just crossed the line! Oh there is no need to fuss! Chomper is not like us! 'Littlefoot: 'Come on guys, he’s innocent and can still be part of our gang! 'Cera: 'We are NEVER again allowing anyone in with a fang! 'Ruby: 'I admit Chomper seemed nice to me. But now I guess there was more of him that I didn't see. 'Ducky: 'Oh now I can plainly see. Chomper is not like you or me. 'Cera: ' Well at least we know the truth! Chomper is an evil Sharptooth ! 'Petrie: ' His behavior make me so mad! Chomper turn out to be really bad! 'Littlefoot: ' Come on guys for goodness sake! Don't you think you're making a big mistake? 'Cera: 'Sure let's give it another try! Then somebody else will die! 'Littlefoot: 'Trying to hurt the Great Valley? Trying to kill Ali? Even killing the Old One too? That doesn't sound like something that Chomper would do. 'Petrie: 'Me see the facts, me don't know about you! 'Ducky: 'Littlefoot you can try and deny. But the rest of the us all sawed him try! 'Ali: 'His friendship with us was just one big lie! 'Littlefoot: 'Why'd this have to happen? Oh why oh why? '''All But Spike and Littlefoot: '''He's not like us! No more need to discuss! Chomper is not like us! We no longer need to fuss! For we now know that he's not like us! 'Littlefoot: 'Killing like this doesn't seem like something Chomper would plan! 'Ali: 'Face it Littlefoot, you're his only fan! 'Petrie: 'Littlefoot, you need to face the truth like a man! '''All But Littlefoot And Spike: '''He's not like us! No more need to discuss! Chomper is not like us! We no longer need to fuss! For we now know that he's not like us! 'Littlefoot: 'I can't believe it. I simply can't be true. We've known Chomper since he was an egg and this isn't something he'd do. 'Ali: 'Chomper has a new girlfriend now and doesn't care about me or you! (In a different location) '''Andromeda: '''Chomper, there is something that we need to discuss. Flatteeth are not like us! Will you still give a fuss Now that you know that Flatteeth are not like us? 'Chomper: ' It would seem that you are right. I've seen what happened tonight. It would seem that there's good reason to fuss For Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, and Ali are not like us. (Meanwhie, back in the Great Valley) 'Littlefoot: 'Heaven knows I've tried To myself many times I've lied His destiny has come and the Old One has died! I guess there's nothing more to do. The friendship of Chomper and I is through. There's no need to fuss. I thought I could change the world but I was wrong! For Chomper the friendly Sharptooth is gone... they were right all along….he's not...like...us! (Some distance away) '''Deino: '(Spoken) So long Sharpteeth! The Great Valley is ours now! (Singing) Oh there's no need for us to fuss. With the Sharpteeth gone, the Great Valley is ours at last and it...will...soon...belong...to...us! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Songs Category:Mongoose Lover